zane joins the acadamy
by blackheart555
Summary: when zane gets sent to the dimension soul eater. will zane be even more stronger thand death himself? will he be a weapon or a miester. READ ON! OR I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!
1. captured

_(Sorry Zane isn't a robot so just go along with it)_

_Soul pov_

"BLACKSTAR, KID, SOUL!" I jumped out of my seat Professor Stein yelled for us. He told us "Lord Death would like to see you three".

As we walked through the hallway to Lord Deaths office we questioned why he wanted us. "Maybe there's a new mission". I disagreed "there would be something on the board about it".

When we finally got there Lord Death was standing there "hello my students". "Hello dad" Kid said as he approached him. "Why did you call us in here" I said with no hesitation. "Oh yeah that that's a long story but I'm just going to summarize it ok".

Lord Death sighed and started "a long time ago there was a man who had lots of power, more than me. He could beat all the witches and evil souls with his power, with his mighty weapon which he turned into a death weapon in less than 2 months. One day he met a nice lady settled down and had a kid who had all the powers he had, one day he didn't have his weapon and medusa came to his house to kill his kid he was powerless with no weapon and a bad injury, but he was prepared so he took his escape pod and put his son in which blasted him into another dimension. So medusa would never find him. So after many years Professor Stein created a machine that blasts people into other dimensions. I want you three to find him and help him prepare to fight the kishin. "

We agreed and headed back to class "what happened" Maka whispered. I explained it to her she said m: "I'm coming", s: "no you're not it is too dangerous" m: "I'm at least going to wait for you by the machine" s: "fine but that's it"

At the end of class we walked down to Stein who lead us to a portal he said "get Zane and get out" he handed us a bag and a handheld return panel "just stand on it and it will bring you back". "What's that for" black star asked. Stein replied "well he's not coming willingly" I smiled and looked at Maka who looked hugged me and said "be careful". We stepped through the portal not ready for what was going to happen.

As we looked around we were in a forest. We started walking wherever we heard noises after about 10 miles we came to a huge city. We walked around asking people if they heard about named Zane 90% of those people ignored us.

"I'm so hungry" black star complained, so we stopped at a sushi shop when we heard 2 younger kids saying how cool the ninjas were. "I think Kais the coolest" "no way Zane has the power!" I walked over to the kids when I heard his name.

"Did you guys say Zane?" I asked "yeah he's my favorite!" kid #1 answered. I asked loudly "where does he live!?" he pointed to the ship when I heard a women's voice. "Michal! Philly! Let's go" they waved goodbye and said "goodbye Mr.". I said in my head "I know where were going".

"Let's go Black star!" said Kid black star looking up with his face stuffed yelled "ok!" We started to run towards the ship it had a dragon on the top and red wings to fly instead of a sail and it had motors we had to help Kid a couple times by kicking him "it's not symmetry " he cried.

When we finally caught up with it we were out of breath we looked up and saw that the anchor was the only thing we could find to get up there. Black star was first he climbed ahead of us then me and last Kid. Black star no! Kid shouted. Black star lost his grip and started to fall I caught him by the ankle. They have an alarm system.

I got black star back on the ladder and Kid gave me his skateboard. I flew up and saw an old guy, a younger girl, and 4..5 ninjas…shit

I started listening on their conversation the old guy and the girl was not him. The red one was Kai that left white black and blue. "Hey jay want to go out tonight" said the girl the blue one answered "sorry Nia I can't video games" blue one is out. That leaves white and black, the white one said he was going outside "ok" kai said.

I had an idea after he went on the side of the ship from the other side I silently screamed "Zane!". He looked back quickly "who said my name". I threw a happy tantrum and nearly fell of the skate board. I nodded to the guys we do this tonight.

At 10:58 they all went to bed there were 2 bunk beds Zane was on the bottom Kai on the top closest to the door. We were going to stuff him in the bag take him down the hallway and step on the control pad as quietly as possible.

We went into the window 1 by 1 unable to do it with Zane in our arms. We crept over to the bottom bunk Black star was at the end and me and Kid was going to grab his arms. I swallowed and grabbed him by the arm kid grabbed the other one gagging him he struggled a lot something tells me he planned for this. Black star tried his best to get the bag over Zane's legs but he moved to much. So we decided to carry him.

Before we got out the door Zane spit the gag towel out and yelled for help. All 3 of them flew up the 2 on the top bunk hit their heads. "Run" I screamed, we ran out the door by then all 7 of them were running after us, why wouldn't they 3 random teenagers carrying their scared defenseless brother out the door and into another dimension.

When we finally got out of deck they we all running towards us Kai was yelling "hang tight Zane". The green one through a yellow ball at us and we flew back to the side of the ship loosening the grip of Zane.

Kid grabbed Zane in a headlock and got his skateboard above the ship. Black star was ready for the fight I knew because he said "bring it on asshole". The fight begins. Lloyd vs. Black star.

Lloyd started with his super bolt. Black star easily dodged it while he balanced himself on his sword that was standing on the edge of the blade. He gets up and walks over to Lloyd who throws his super bolt. Black star ignores it and keeps walking towards him when there finally a foot away from each other he takes out 2 daggers and smiles. He slashed his face after Lloyd gets a few punches Black star uses his wave move and knocks Lloyd out they all run over to him.

I say quickly "now's our chance" as heads turn we quickly got Zane and us on the control pad. Zane gets one last look at his brothers who are running towards him as he disappears.


	2. first mission

Zane knew there was no use fighting anymore when they got into the academy he got dragged away into his new bedroom. Lord D explained everything and left Zane alone to think.

_Zane's pov_

I started to cry I was stuck trapped a prisoner in this stupid academy Death wanted me to fight this witch lady. I didn't know I felt like crying, so I did I cried silently into the wall. It was all gone my family my home my dragon and my falcon

Maka came in and smiled "hello Zane" "hey Maka" "LD would like to see you".

_No one's pov_

At lord deaths office. "Zane you're a mister which means you're going to need a weapon. Meet emery" just then behind lord d a girl Zane's age came out and smiled. She had a plaid skirt with crosses on the bottom, a skull belt, black boots, knee high black and white striped socks, blond hair, lots of jewelry a white tank top, and a jean jacket.

Emery said "hi I'm a samurai sword". "Let's get to class before were late "she said. She grabbed Zane's hand and walked to class.

_Zane's pov_

I swallowed as I read the sign _dissecting today_, "you're reading the sign don't worry I just look away when he cuts" she tried to make me feel better. I walked in when 25 heads turned towards the door. "Oh Zane I haven't seen you in 14 years now"

She leaded me to a seat next to a boy and a girl. He dissected a frog, I doodled my falcon. The girl I was sitting by looked over "wow you're a really good drawer". "Thanks" I said sadly. After class emery ran over to me.

"OMG ZANE I GOT OUR FIRST ASSIGNMENT" she screamed in my ear. "Cool I got it with Maka and Soul were fighting a golem". My eyes widened "wow on our first time"

_At the town_

As we walked along the pathway we passed lots of buildings with chimneys and golems protecting it. "How do we know where to meet Maka and Soul?" said emery. "Is that them?" I asked, "yeah c'mon!" she said running to them.

"hey guys"," hey Emery hey Zane remember you sat by me in class" she yelled. And then I saw him he was one of the boys who kidnapped me. I kept my mouth shut. Then we heard a crash in the woods area. The golem, It was huge!

"Soul" Maka yelled, and soul turned into a weapon, "Zane!" I looked back and she took my hand and turned into a samurai sword.

Maka ran towards the golem not a very good strategizes not being prepared, the golem hit her and flew her back into a tree. I decided while Maka was distracting him I would go to the back and stab him. Maka was head to head with the chainsaw and the golem I headed towards the back and stabbed him and brought my weapon down cutting a huge hole in his body he had fallen. Maka looked at me in surprise "how did you do that?"

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" the chainsaw screamed boosting towards me with his chain. I took my sword and blocked his attack not moving back. Not paying attention to his other hand he stabbed me in the stomach and turning on his engine taking blood and meat and ripping it out. Until he flew me back into a house.

I grabbed my stomach and screamed Maka and soul came over and saw that I was gushing out blood. My mouth started to drain blood. "Zane you need to rest" Soul said, I pushed him aside and stood up. I knew he couldn't defeat him. Instead of ninja go going tornado I got tornado hands and flew the guy into a tree, I walked over to him and cut his head off I had no hesitation.

Then a red soul came out I grabbed it emery turned back into a human and took the soul "yay our first soul" and she ate it…gross. As we started walking back I turned really pale, "Zane you don't look so good" Maka said.

As we got back to the academy I was white not pale white I headed towards the nurses office with lots of faces staring at me. As I entered I was ok to collapse now, so I did. ~~~~ When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with IV in my wrist and a scar on my stomach.

"good morning Zane" dr.s laughed "you gave a quite a scare you lost a lot of blood" I smiled "will I be ok" he looked at me "yes you will be able to leave in a couple days"

To my surprise Maka was the 1st visitor I got. "Hello Zane are you feeling better?" she smiled and sat down "yeah dr.s said I will be able to leave soon!" Emery came in then started to tear up a little bit, "it's not your fault I wasn't paying attention" she smiled and then the rest of the gang came in (black star soul Tsubaki kid Liz patty). We had an awkward silence as I sat up.

The bell rang and the girls left, they didn't like to be late the guys could care less. "So you are the guys who took me…assholes" I said. "Who are you calling an asshole you want to go bitch!" Black star yelled. I smiled "just kidding just kidding! "And got out of my bed revealing my huge scar and a VERY bloody pair of jeans and my 6 pack. I smiled and walked to my room to get some clean cloths and headed to class.


	3. insane

"Zane you're not supposed to be out of bed in a couple days now". As I enter the classroom Dr.S calls me down to the front of the class. To my surprise he rips off my t-shirt and says "this is what happens when you're not careful". He told me to sit down so I did next to emery. Showing my six packs.

"I will give you all your soul assignments and then you will be dismissed" he announced passing out slips of paper with who and where. He passed one to Emery and she showed it to me. His name was Free at the London bridge.

As we waited on the bridge we were staring at the moon "Zane, will you ever go back to ninjago". I looked back at her she had sadness in her eyes as she looked at me while frowning. I looked back down at the black water below. Thinking.

"Well visiting maybe but you need me here and um yeah"... "what about me" I looked back at her "you have to turn me into a death weapon all you've been doing since you got here Is worrying about the witches but what about me if you beat them all will you just leave me!?"…."no"

Just then Free started walking towards us, we were close then he noticed my scar above my eye brow and use ice fist flying me back skidding me across the pavement of the bridge. E: "Zane!" Z: "I'm ok" F: "ice spindle!" he made it vertical and threw it at me, I dodged it easily." TORNADO HANDS". It knocked him down. "Demon eye cannon" it hit me, as the smoke cleared I showed was still standing. "What why haven't you died yet!" I laughed, "let's finish this earth quake" I made earth come out of the bridge It flew me and Free in the air I made an ice bridge and flew towards him tackling him. I tossed Emery and we started to fall down the bride.

As we hit the water I started to freeze him as we sank but I miscalculated and my foot got frozen along with Free body. I started to sink when I made a rock and got my foot free and swam to the surface. I took a long inhale and started to cough up black blood and swam to shore.

Emery came down and hugged me "don't scare me like that" she had a worry and mad face on I looked to her and she smiled.

I walked to her apartment and started heading back to the academy. When I got there Maka Black star Tsubaki and Soul were in my room I walked in. Maka came over and hugged me "Zane where have you been?!" "I haven't been gone long" I argued Soul said I've been gone for 2 days. "Your heads bleeding".

_At ninjago (when Zane disappears)_

_No one's pov_

Kai jay and Cole had just landed on the ground when diving for Zane. Kai stood up he had questions going through his head who were those guys? Where's Zane? Why Zane? Will he be ok? Did they just teleport or go to a different dimension? Jay was on the ground with his face buried in his arms.

He was actually gone our brother gone

_Back at soul eater_

"C'mon Zane" we needed to stop the keshin from reawakening the door to the room had already been opened, we walked inside and saw that they already beat us to it and that the keshin was already 'playing' with his skin.

I hid behind a pole and I see black star, kid, and free with the faces coming towards me and taking my face. I fell to the ground holding my head "get out of my head!" "Zane?" the kinshin got away. And kid ran over to me "what's wrong?".

We went back into the academy when the box was released they took me to my room and told me to relax. I felt like I was having an anxiety attack they were counting on me to defeat that THING!? And on top of that I was starting to go mad.

I hid in the corner for a day now trying not to scare myself with the madness. But it started to consume me. Maka came in "Zane how are you feeling?"… I started to laugh and hit my head against the wall "why won't the people in head go away".

I started walking down the hallway smiling creepily my eyes were black. I passed black star in the hall "hey Zane" he looked over and before I left saw that my mouth was bleeding. Everywhere I looked there was the keshin, I feel walls closing on me. I was insane.


	4. dance

_Soul pov_

We went to Dr.S classroom he was teaching a class but we told him it was an emergency. We went to the back of the room and told him about Zane's condition, he told us that we need to go back to ninjago and bring his brothers here to see if they can help with anything.

_At the ninjas ship_

As we saw that the ship was on the ground we walked right on this time it was Maka, me (Soul), and kid. We looked around no one. We didn't want to go in so we just set off the alarm by putting a huge hole in the ship. Then running out were 3 ninjas.

They gasped when they saw that I was back, "WHERES OUR BROTHER!" Kai screamed as he charged but then he saw Maka was here, I turned into a weapon and she blocked it without moving. Maka tried to talk "if I could just explain". They listened to her and put down their weapons.

"Zane needs your threes help he's.. Well gone mad" they looked at her with a puzzled look. She called LD and he showed up on the mirror "LD can we see Zane please", "of course Maka." And in the corner we see Zane staring at the wall hitting his head at the wall and then screaming then yelling "get out of my body!"

"w-what can we do? What is in Zane?" we looked down "we think its medusas snake's we think him remembering you guys would help him snap out of it." Kai looked up "let's go then".

_At the academy_

We walked up to this big castle where the three of them led us to a big dark room with Zane sitting in the middle of it black blood draining out of his mouth before we could stop him Jay ran over to Zane. He started to tear up.

"Zane say something anything" he dug his face into his shoulder Zane looks up at the ceiling "do you know my blood is black "he said and pushed Jay away as he backs up. All of a sudden Zane grabs his stomach and yells when all the snakes from his body along with black blood flood out of his mouth.

When all the snakes left and disappeared Zane collapsed to the ground. There must have been a couple thousand. Kai runs over to Zane, Zane looks up and smiles at Kai with his mouth leaking blood. Red blood.

They took me to the nurse where she put some band aids on my wounds and told me to rest, everyone left. As I was about the fall asleep medusa was at my windowsill I flew up startled. "Hello Zane I see you've had an encounter with my snakes". I stood up and threw a punch at her which she easily blocked "what are you doing here!" she looked back up at me

"Why does it matter to you the keshin is what you want right?"

"Yes but I'll be happy to kill you as well"

She laughed "you think a weakling like you can defeat the keshin"

I looked at her with anger in my eyes "well I don't want to interrupt you on your beauty sleep do I" she smiled and laughed as she jumped out the window.

I fell asleep, after a day of recovering I decided to catch up with my brothers. I saw Kai and Cole talking against the balcony I walked up to them they smiled.

"Hey Zane are you feeling" Kai asked, "I'm doing much better now" I managed to choke out (my throat got torn up).

I went to go find emery when I ran into Maka "hello Zane have you heeled well" "yeah but what's with all the dance posters?" "Oh yeah were having a celebration from your recovery Lord Death set it up"

I smiled "do you know where emery is?" she answered "she's in her room" I started walking towards her room and opened her door and she looked back.

"Zane!" she ran over to me I felt bad I haven't really seen her or talked to her in a while. "are you well enough to go to the dance with me", I smiled at her "of course".

_night of the dance_

I went back to ninjago to get a clean tucks, this time Lloyd Jay Kai Cole and Nia came Sensei wanted to stay back in case ninjago got attack. As we all stepped on the return pad and went back to the academy.

I and Nia started to walk to Maka's apartment "where are we going?" "You'll see" as I walked up to the apartment stairs I knocked on Maka and Souls door. "Soul can you get that"…"fine be lazy" I heard footsteps and Maka answered

"Hello Zane who is this?" she was putting an earring on she looked pretty she was wearing a dress with heels and bows in her hair "hello Maka this is Nia can she borrow something to wear" "of course let's go!" I smiled "see you at the party"

_At the party_

It was big I hung out with black star who was stuffing his face. When Nia walked up to me she had a pink frilly dress on with pink heels and necklaces. "Hey emery's looking for you" "ok, you look pretty" I saw jay drooling behind her and Kai slapping him.

"Thank you Zane" she walked off, I looked around for emery I didn't see her maybe she's in the bathroom.

I stopped looking when Lord Death got on stage "hello hello hello students I'm not good with words so I'm just going to sum it up ok we're her because Zane is no longer crazy (3"

Everyone clapped and went back to their own business when a slow song came on and I saw emery she was walking towards me she had a blue dress on tight on the top and gappy on the bottom it had sparkles on the top and white heels with a jewel crown.

She asked me "want to dance" she put her hands on mine she looked up at me her makeup went beautify with her eyes suddenly we got our faces closer together. Her hazel eyes looked into mine as her lips slowly got closer our_ lips touched. They were soft and it felt good. I knew that sometime we would have to stop, but I didn't want it to. And neither did her. We finally stopped and she looked at me obviously scared of my reaction. I kissed her again._

_We walked off to catch up with the guys I couldn't stop smiling._


	5. keshin

All of a sudden the ground started to shake "the keshin" kid whispered. Sid who stumbled in he said he could only make one coffin and only a few could go down before it closes first was Maka and Soul second was Kid Patty and Liz and now me and emery.

Emery went first she screamed on the way down then I jumped but I suddenly stopped. Jay had grabbed my wrists "I'm not letting you go without us" I saw Cole Kai and Nia starting to jump when I shocked jay a little and he let go "I'm not letting you guys get hurt" I flew down the hole. Before it closed.

We walked along a dark hallway when we saw the clear force field closing we all ran through it into the keshans resting place he was 3 times bigger than us I had no idea how I was going to beat him.

Maka and Kid did soul residence. Kid went first and used his power gun and fired barley making a dent in him he flung him against the ground making a dent in the ground as he dragged his limp body across the ground.

Maka was next she used which hunter and struck him turning him into human size but still a foot taller than me. He stood up and started to choke Maka I ran over "electric sword attack" he dropped her and punched me flying me against a cliff.

"So you're the one destine to beat me?" he started to laugh hysterically louder and louder. I stared at him holding Emery in my hand when he opened his mouth and brought out his weapon from his mouth and fired right at me.

I heard an explosion and I see maka and soul fall onto me and Emery who turned into human mode I looked at their bodies lying on the ground I picked them up and walked them over to the rocks where I set them down. It just turned serious.

"Emery soul residence, elemental sword!" she nodded and turned into a sword as our souls connected I felt a power overwhelm me.

_Jays pov_

I saw Maka Kia and Soul beaten up and Zane was up next they used a move where a clear blue outline came across Zane it was huge I was so worried what if he doesn't come back he looked like he was definitely hard to beat

_Zane pov_

I pushed myself into the air screaming about to hit him when he lifted an arm it hit him it dug down and he pushed me back. I dropped Emery when he pushed me down and picked her up by the neck digging his nails into her she let out a scream of pain I got up and ran towards him shouting no.

He smashed her down she was unconscious grabbed my arm and started to swing me around I could feel my arm breaking and ripping my arm out of my socket and throwing me into my rock.

I looked around all my friends are hurt because of me I started to cry "you're so weak", "shut the hell up".

I don't know what happened but I was like having a true potential power knocking him down he was critically injured this is my chance I punched him in the face and there was an explosion. Dust.

_Jay pov_

As we looked through the dust and ruble we see Zane helping Soul and kid out and Emery helping Maka.

_After the fight_

We all healed up easily I had a dislocated shoulder Maka and Soul was at the nurses for a day along with kid and Emery. We did it, we defeated the keshin.


End file.
